


Aftermath / Последствия

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: До и после тебя (Сиротский приют - AU) от Flatfootmonster [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Discussion, Feels, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Orphans, Tension, Truth, Will remember, caressing, reassurance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: - Как можно… - остановившись, Уилл снова медленно покачал головой. - Почему ты это сделал?- Я посчитал правильным и справедливым, что ты должен знать.- Для меня или себя, Ганнибал?Ганнибал перевел взгляд влево от себя, к маленькому столику рядом и удерживаемому пальцами хрустальному бокалу виски. Книга лежала закрытой: Марк Аврелий - «К себе». Хмыкнув, Ганнибал кратко усмехнулся сам. Уместно. Он вновь повернулся к Уиллу, сосредотачивая на нем внимание.- Для нас обоих.Уилл недоверчиво фыркнул: - И ты не мог просто сказать мне? Как сделал бы любой другой человек?





	1. Ведя лошадь к воде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906435) by [Flatfootmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/Flatfootmonster). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Итак, если вы не читали работу «Рождение Агнца», то, возможно, следует это сделать, потому что она внесет немного ясности.  
> Ну, наслаждайтесь! Здесь более 4К неотредактированных слов, и я не уверена, как отшлифовать их, но хотела опубликовать эту парочку уже сейчас.  
> Бэкс <3  
> \---  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Большое спасибо вдохновительнице и прекрасному человеку и переводчику - моей золотой бете Itami67 :з

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — И ты уверен, что знаешь какой это момент? — живые и страстные глаза молодого человека были опасны, и Ганнибал понял, что должен боятся того, во что эволюционировал Уилл, но все, что он ощущал — глубокое чувство гордости, которое было почти удушающим.  
> — Нет, не уверен, — снова длинная пауза, Уилл даже не шелохнулся, а Ганнибал сложил руки на коленях, не решаясь продолжать. Он обязан быть честным, по крайней мере сейчас.

      Ганнибал положил подбородок на руку, его темные глаза пронзительно смотрели на человека, сидящего напротив него.  
  
      — Как долго ты знаешь? — голос Ганнибала прогрохотал сквозь малое пространство между ними, словно громовой раскат, знаменующий начало долгого шторма.  
  
      — Знаю, или  _знаю_? — произнес Уилл, намеренно растягивая слова.  
  
      Молчание между ними затянулось. Это было ни комфортно, ни неудобно — они хорошо знали друг друга самым близким образом. И сейчас Ганнибал понял: молодой мужчина, если не совсем помнит, то несомненно осознает. Осознает прошлое.  _Их_  прошлое.  
  
      Они пережили падение благодаря доброте и милосердию судьбы, что была принесена им ветром. Он закручивался вокруг них, смягчая, когда они падали через ночь вместе. В воздухе не раздавалось выстрела, Уилл не был оторван от него, но это все равно было рискованно, хотя на этот раз они приземлились на одной и той же стороне опасного обрыва. Ганнибал был сильнее, вытаскивая их из моря, имея план и место, куда можно убежать; обладая средствами, чтобы позаботиться о них обоих. У Ганнибала  _всегда_  был план.  
  
      Закрыв глаза, Ганнибал предположил, что так должно было быть в первый раз, когда они бежали. Мог ли он сказать, что искупил свой грех теперь и простил себя? Мог ли он позволить смыть ту мерзость, что покрыла его лицо, пока он плакал в одиночестве в лесной грязи? Мог ли он собрать эти чувства в своих руках сейчас и открыться? Был ли теперь другой путь?.. Нет. Это был единственный выход.  
  
      Уилл был наполовину в сознании, когда он это сказал. Ганнибал перевязывал его раны чистой белой повязкой, плотно оборачивая поверх непорочно мраморной кожи, запятнанной шрамами на протяжении лет, но все же совершенной.  
  
       _Я Уилл Найтингейл_.  
  
      Слова заставили руки Ганнибала замереть на короткое мгновение: ему нужно было продолжать двигаться, если бы он уступил этому колебанию, то он не был уверен, что бы произошло. Имя было произнесено в тишину между ними после хаоса, и казалось оглушительным для слуха, а слова эхом разносились в последующем молчании. Уилл знал; голубые глаза на мгновение приоткрылись прежде, чем ресницы затрепетали и опустились, а глубокий сон забрал его. Это было непредвиденно, и Ганнибал предположил, что ожидание даст им обоим необходимое время, чтобы исцелиться для столкновения с этим.  
  
      И вот они здесь, осознают суть того, о чем Ганнибал намекал на протяжении лет, медленно выманивая глубоко похороненные воспоминания из мужчины перед ним. Осторожно, а временами и нет, но Ганнибалу было нужно, чтобы Уилл вспомнил. Стал тем, кто он должен был быть.  _Его_  Уиллом.  
  
      Раздраженный, Уилл недоверчиво ухмыльнулся, опустив взгляд и покачав головой. Затем он резко вскинулся, глаза сузились, фиксируясь на Ганнибале, и в них вспыхнула ярость. Его язык облизнул губы, словно он готовил слова, которые собирался произнести.  
  
      — Как можно… — остановившись, Уилл снова медленно покачал головой. —  _Почему_  ты все это сделал?  
  
      — Я посчитал правильным и справедливым, что ты должен знать.  
  
      — Для меня или себя, Ганнибал?  
  
      Ганнибал перевел взгляд влево от себя, к маленькому столику рядом и удерживаемому пальцами хрустальному бокалу виски. Книга лежала закрытой:  _Марк Аврелий_  — « _К себе_ ». Хмыкнув, Ганнибал кратко усмехнулся сам.  _Уместно_. Он вновь повернулся к Уиллу, сосредотачивая на нем внимание.  
  
      — Для нас обоих.  
  
      Уилл недоверчиво фыркнул: — И ты не мог просто сказать мне? Как сделал бы любой другой человек?  
  
      — Во-первых, Уилл, тебе хорошо известно, что я не  _какой-либо другой человек_ , — пальцы Ганнибала сжались вокруг холодного стекла, он поднес бокал к губам и сделал глоток. Терпкий, мягкий купаж теплом скользнул по горлу, а затем Ганнибал вернул бокал на столик с тихим звоном. — Во-вторых, я не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Неспособный принять себя, ты мог оттолкнуть меня, — он видел, как челюсти Уилла на мгновение сжались, но затем расслабились вновь. Так он контролировал свое раздражение, до некоторой степени, по крайней мере.  
  
      Рука Уилла потерла щетину, и Ганнибал тщательно изучал пальцы, пока они двигались. Сколько раз он гладил по этим костяшкам, промывал нанесенные на них раны, брал в свои руки с каким-то скудным, жалким оправданием? Каждый из них воскрешал изображение маленькой ручки, суставы которой белели от напряжения, пока она хваталась за Ганнибала через брешь в стене, которая так давно отделила их. Глаза Ганнибала закрылись, и он отбросил это изображение прочь.  
  
      — Так ты манипулировал мной? Ты заставил меня отвечать за твои убийства, — еще один безрадостный лающий смешок. — Что именно происходило в твоей голове, когда ты запихивал ухо мне в живот? Как именно это способствовало твоей цели,  _Ганнибал_? — тот, к кому были обращены слова, вздрогнул от того, как Уилл произнес его имя отчитывающим строгим тоном.  
  
      — Я сделал очень много вещей. Независимо от того, что я чувствую сейчас оглядываясь назад, — это привело нас к этому моменту, поэтому я не могу сожалеть о своих действиях, — уголки губ Ганнибала опустились, когда взгляд Уилла резанул его также легко, как горячий нож, отделяющий масло.  
  
      — И ты уверен, что знаешь какой это момент? — живые и страстные глаза молодого человека были опасны, и Ганнибал понял, что должен боятся того, во что эволюционировал Уилл, но все, что он ощущал — глубокое чувство гордости, которое было почти удушающим.  
  
      — Нет, не уверен, — снова длинная пауза, Уилл даже не шелохнулся, а Ганнибал сложил руки на коленях, не решаясь продолжать. Он обязан быть честным, по крайней мере сейчас. — Ты знаешь, как я поместил ухо в твой желудок.  
  
      Уилл был застигнут вопросом врасплох, его брови сошлись вместе, а изо рта вырвалось короткое и взволнованное «нет». Наклонившись вперед, Уилл ожидал от Ганнибал продолжения, лицо его снова затвердело, а тело напрягалось, словно в ожидании удара.  
  
      — Трубка. Вниз по горлу, — Ганнибал видел, как Уилл бессознательно массирует шею между большим и остальными пальцами. — Ты был податливым и доверчивым. Прекрасная неприятность. Я мог прикоснуться к тебе, как хотел. Твое тело двигалось так, как я того желал, словно вернулся тот ребенок, которого я знал. Я вспомнил об оказанном мне доверии, которое было тогда.  
  
      Уилл на мгновение прикрыл глаза, война между гневом и болью была очевидна в его чертах: — Но я доверял тебе до того, как ты… сделал  _это_.  
  
      — Нет, — прервал его Ганнибал, и Уилл позволил. — Ты не знал, кем я был, чтобы доверять мне. Твое доверие умерло вместе с иллюзиями, когда ты увидел меня, — он прерывисто вдохнул. — Ты видел меня ребенком, но твое доверие ко мне никогда не оставляло тебя. Твоя любовь ко мне не умерла, когда ты увидел меня. Даже когда я должен был оставить тебя, в твоих глазах не было ничего, кроме желания моей безопасности, — и выдох был равно основательным. Ганнибал чувствовал расползающиеся по коже раны, когда он говорил о вещах, о которых не осмеливался говорить раньше.  
  
      Миллион вопросов пронеслись в голове Уилла, но он не мог удержать в своих руках хотя бы один из них достаточно долго, чтобы задать прежде, чем тот будет смещен и вырван другим. Его воспоминания были мимолетными, отчасти просочившимися во сны и кошмары, и он не был уверен, что реально, а что сфабриковано его собственным умом. Нет, было лучше придерживаться того, что он знал.  
  
      — Ты подставил меня, выпотрошил, пытался вскрыть череп, — перечисляя, он загибал пальцы, а затем оборвал себя вздохом. — Это было частью твоего плана?  
  
      Ганнибал слегка кивнул: — Когда я подставлял тебя, то делал это с двойной целью, и не буду отрицать, что это было преднамеренно. Я думал, что это подтолкнет тебя и пробудит ту часть, которая, как я знал, была в тебе. Часть, которую я видел. И также я использовал тебя, чтобы отвлечь внимание от себя, — Ганнибал говорил так, словно описывал составляющие блюдо ингредиенты: нечто настолько же несущественное и обычное, что Уилл почти рассмеялся. Он закусил губу, не уверенный, какую часть заявления он должен опровергнуть в первую очередь.  
  
      — Часть, которую ты  _видел_? Нет… Не хочу знать. Не прямо сейчас, — откинувшись на спинку стула, молодой человек закрыл глаза и потянулся, чтобы потереть лицо снова. — Я должен был прояснить это для себя. Я позвонил моему отцу после того, как пришел увидеть тебя в первый раз во время твоего заключения. Было слишком много, слишком много совпадений… Именно тогда я  _понял_. Но я  _знаю_ … — движением плеч указывая на неизмеримость, Уилл затих. Что-то всегда тянуло его к Ганнибалу, раз за разом, снова и снова. Что-то невидимое, словно он преследовал сон, ускользающий сквозь пальцы с появлением дневного света. То, как Ганнибал произносил его имя и мысли, что, казалось, должны были быть переданы задерживающимися взглядами. То, как Ганнибал касался его — так много нежности на подушечках и кончиках пальцев, что это все еще было шокирующим после всех этих лет. Не было никаких конкретных воспоминаний. Нет. Но всегда были прочные чувства и необъяснимая связь.  
  
      Прикусив губу зубами и отпустив ее, Ганнибал просто кивнул прежде, чем начать говорить: — Ты уже знаешь, почему я выпотрошил тебя и почему пытался съесть. Не правда ли, Уилл?  
  
      — Я… предал тебя, — тихо ответил Уилл, опустив глаза вниз, чтобы сосчитать количество разделяющих их досок на полу прежде, чем он продолжил слабым голосом: — Я пытался убить тебя.  
  
      — Нет, это не  _почему_. Возможно, это побудило к моим действиям, но не было их причиной, — осторожно объяснил Ганнибал, и теперь его полные решимости глаза устремились к Уиллу. Молодой мужчина взял собственный стакан со стеклянного столика, зеркально отражающего расположение предметов со стороны Ганнибала, и, обхватив его обеими руками, искал ответ, который уже знал. Ганнибал ожидал, пока Уилл глубоко вздохнет, прежде чем продолжить. — Я дал клятву всегда любить тебя. И я сдерживаю свое слово.  _Это_  было причиной моих действий.  
  
      Хмыкнув, Уилл опустил нетронутый бокал на колено и поерзал в кресле: — Любят иначе, — он знал, насколько глупым был комментарий даже раньше, чем тот покинул его рот.  
  
      —  _Я_  люблю именно так. И не умею по-другому, — в комнате стало тихо, за исключением быстрого дыхания, Уилл мог слышать биение собственного пульса и то, как воздух трещал от напряжения.  
  
      — Опустошая, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Любовь для меня —  _это_  опустошение.  _Это_  жестокость,  _это_  потребление,  _это обладание_. Нравится ли тебе, или кому-то еще, или нет, совпадает ли с твоим восприятием любви или нет — ее у меня не отнять. И это не делает ее меньше. Если бы ты вспомнил, то знал бы почему, хотя бы отчасти, — тон был оборонительным и смешивался с раздражением, но Ганнибал быстро смягчил его, медленно проведя руками вверх по бедрам. Уилл почти мог услышать, как он внутренне отсчитывает с десяти до одного на латыни.  
  
      — Что, безусловно, делает только  _хуже_  тем, кого ты любишь, — язвительно заметил Уилл. Утопая в мягком кресле, он начал расслабляться. Возможно, виной тому виски, который он только начал пить, но напряжение стало таять.  
  
      — Однако, я люблю тебя до такой степени, что даже не могу поглотить. Я не могу исполнить свою концепцию акта любви с тобой, потому что люблю тебя  _слишком_  сильно. К  _моему собственному_ разрушению, — подняв стакан, Ганнибал разом выпивает оставшийся напиток, и жжение в горле становится острее, отвлекая от горечи мыслей. С мягким звоном стакан опустился на столик, и мужчина встал, поворачиваясь к проему в коридор, ведущему к их комнатам. Положив руку на сосновую раму, Ганнибал остановился у двери, но не обернулся на Уилла. — Мысль о том, что ты не дышишь в одном со мной мире подавляет все мои инстинкты. Если бы я убил тебя, Уилл, прошло бы не так много времени прежде, чем я последовал бы за тобой, — четко проговорив это, Ганнибал покинул комнату.  
  
      Уилл остался сидеть, глядя на пустое место, которое занимал Ганнибал. Его разум был полон размытых мыслей и перспектив, среди которых стремился найти свою. Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на дыхании. Ганнибал был таким же несгибаемым и стойким, как и всегда, по крайней мере внешне. Тем не менее, эмоции, преследующие его слова, были чем-то, что можно увидеть нечасто. Фактически, он никогда не видел того уровня уязвимости в Ганнибале, который установился с того момента, как Уилл решил сбросить их с утеса. Ганнибал  _позволил_  ему это, он готов был подчиниться воле самой жизни, только чтобы смертельная природа Уилла была раскрыта. Личный крестовый поход Ганнибала.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Уилл сжал переносицу. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Ганнибал говорил о себе так откровенно, Уилл даже не был уверен, слышал ли он когда-либо слово « _любовь_ » в отношении собственного опыта Ганнибала, произнесенного им ранее. Никогда так прямо. Это слово казалось чужим на его губах. В конце концов, это была человеческая эмоция. Наблюдая за тем, как тщательно Ганнибал сшивал носимый им человеческий костюм, как это делал Уилл, было легко предположить, что подлинной человечности в мужчине больше не осталось. И внезапно Уиллу напомнили о том, что остатки души все еще там: рваные и, возможно, жалкие, но все еще остающиеся отчаянно живыми.  
  
       _Но жаждете ли Вы его?_  
  
      Открыв глаза, Уилл опускает взгляд на пустой стакан рядом с одиноким креслом. Он ответил на этот вопрос на скале: он не только любил Ганнибала, но и не нашел другого пути, кроме как прервать существование их обоих,  _вместе_. Уилл не мог представить их жизни и не чувствовать при этом веса своей совести. Сейчас же он был в ужасе от будущего, от того, что они выжили. Но особенно Уилл был в ужасе от прошлого, которого  _не знал_ , и все же это была единственная вещь, о которой он мог думать. В той, другой жизни, они доверяли и любили друг друга, а Ганнибал видел его в этой жизни тоже.  
  
      Уиллу нужно было знать.  
  
      Поднявшись с удобного места, он следовал в том же направлении, в котором исчез Ганнибал. Прежде чем покинуть комнату, Уилл оставил свой пустой бокал на столике рядом с близнецом. Это казалось уместным.  
  
      Босые ноги мягко ступали по деревянным доскам, хотя, решил он, следовало бы надеть теплые носки. Холод от снега снаружи пронизывал их домик, даже когда он постоянно обогревался.  
  
      Остановившись у двери в комнату Ганнибала, Уилл позволил взгляду скользнуть по мужчине, который ссутулившись сидел на краю матраса, прижимая голову к рукам. Большая часть Уилла, тревожась, хотела протянуть руку, чтобы смягчить напряженные мышцы прикосновением. Но вместо этого молодой мужчина просто стоял там, противопоставляя Ганнибала, с которым он встретился впервые, будучи взрослым, с тем, который сейчас сидел перед ним.  
  
      Столько, сколько он мог насчитать жестоких вещей, которые сделал Ганнибал, столько же на другой чаше позолоченных весов расположилось его потерь; того, что он сделал и от чего отказался ради Уилла. От гордого психиатра, у которого никого не встанет на пути, до человека, который, сдаваясь, преклонил колени в грязи под дождем, просто для того, чтобы Уилл знал, где его найти. Он оставил для него свое сердце, ужасающее и потрясающее. Он отказался от своих эксцентричности и комфорта ради тюремной серости.  _Для Уилла_. Для мальчика, которого он когда-то знал и пытался возродить. Для мальчика, которого он любил, и мужчины, в коже которого этот мальчик жил, обновляя давнюю эмоцию.  
  
      Вновь вздохнув, он сообщил о своем присутствии, просто следуя этикету — Ганнибал знал о каждом его шаге с тех пор, как Уилл встал с кресла, и, возможно, отобразил короткое путешествие в своем уме, одновременно делая десяток других вещей. Уилл хотел усмехнуться этой мысли, но веселье испарилось, когда он впитал в себя атмосферу комнаты и единственного ее обитателя. Он сделал шаг вперед, но Ганнибал по-прежнему хранил молчание, а его взгляд приклеился к полу, наблюдая что-то, чего не было видно в этом измерении.  
  
      — Я знаю, что мой папа нашел меня, избитого и в бессознательном состоянии. Меня подстрелили. Но больше он ничего не знал о том, что произошло, — начал Уилл грубым от волнения голосом, медленно шагнув в комнату и убрав руки в карманы. — На следующей неделе он забрал меня с собой обратно в Луизиану, — Уилл сделал паузу, почти ощущая ускоряющуюся пульсацию во всем существе Ганнибала. — Можешь… — колеблясь, он пропихнул руки глубже в карманы и сделал еще один шаг ближе. — Можешь рассказать мне? — глаза Ганнибала остановились на нем, взвешивая и оценивая, а Уилл пожалел, что не налил себе еще виски.  
  
      Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла, не в силах остановить палимпсест, созданный посредством оценки мужчины перед ним здесь и сейчас поверх детализированных чертежей мальчика, который каждый раз колебался в ожидании приглашения сидеть рядом в обеденном зале. Его глаза задержались, как делали это обычно, когда он смотрел на Уилла.  
  
      — Я никогда не говорил об этом раньше.  
  
      — Это нет? — слова Уилла кольнули плохо завуалированными болью и отверженностью. Сейчас он решился услышать, но был напуган отказом.  
  
      — Нет. Это предупреждение.  
  
      Уилл едва заметно кивнул. Приглашая сесть, Ганнибал указал на постель, и он послушался. Оба мужчины сидели, глядя вперед и ожидая пока на ум придут нужные слова.


	2. Луна и Море

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Как мотылек и пламя, — выдохнул Уилл.  
> Губы Ганнибала изогнулись в несогласии: — Как луна и море.  
> Уилл фыркнул: — Кто есть кто?  
> — Я не думаю, что это действительно важно.  
> — Так это делает из тебя луну? — парировал Уилл с понимающей улыбкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, да... они разговаривают и нежатся. Я редактировала сама себя, так что мои извинения!  
> НАСЛАЖДАЙТЕСЬ <3 Бэкс

      — Мы были сиротами. В течение долгого времени друг без друга, — глубоко вдохнув воздух в легкие, Ганнибал тяжело выдохнул, и его тело начало расслабляться в царящей атмосфере. — Ты уже знаешь о моем становлении до того момента.  
  
      Уилл кивнул: ему известен мальчик, потерявший обоих родителей, а затем вскоре и сестру от рук мужчин, которые не умрут от естественных причин.  _Что же случилось с ним самим, если в конечном итоге он очутился там?_  
  
      — Я никогда не спрашивал о твоих собственных демонах, — Ганнибал говорил так, словно чувствовал ход мыслей Уилла, а слова все еще звучали с оттенком сожаления после стольких лет.  
  
      — Не спросил? Это кажется… не похожим на тебя, — он ничего не мог поделать с разочарованием, хлынувшим внутрь него. С тех пор, как выяснилось, что его наследие лежало где-то помимо линии Грэм, Ганнибал был единственной зацепкой к открытию чего-то нового о прошлом, что таилось за плотной защитной завесой. Что случилось с его семьей?  
  
      — Я был немым.  
  
      — Ты  _не мог говорить_? — ответил Уилл с недоверчивым фыркающим смешком, но янтарные глаза быстро урезонили его веселье. Несмотря на то, что слова и утверждения Ганнибала всегда были краткими, Уилл не мог вообразить его абсолютно молчащим: даже перед лицом возможной смерти, у мужчины всегда была резкая ремарка, легко срывающаяся с языка.  
  
      — Нет. Не мог, — глаза снова смотрели вперед. — Однажды я проследил за тобой. Ты нашел щенка, слабого и тощего, и кормил его своим обедом, — пересказывая воспоминание Ганнибал улыбнулся, и Уилл не мог не отразить это выражение. Это было первое воспоминание, оглядываясь на которое Лектер чувствовал что-то близкое к удовлетворенности.  
  
      — У меня была собака? — тональность голоса Уилла изменилась, выдавая определенную степень радости в далекой мысли.  
  
      Прежде чем продолжить, Ганнибал заколебался: — Он умер. Ему, возможно, была неделя или две отроду, — направленный на Уилла взгляд был извиняющимся.  
  
      — О, — маленький отголосок боли в нем был настоящим, тем, что он помнил. — Я пришел к тебе? — он повернулся, чтобы встретить пристальный взгляд, а Ганнибал просто смотрел, не мигая.  
  
      — Ты помнишь? — спросил старший из мужчин, и рвение в вопросе было таким же болезненным для Уилла, как и воспоминание, которым с ним только что поделились. Но он хотел бы помнить.  
  
      Он покачал головой: — Нет, просто знаю, что бы я сделал.  
  
      Ганнибал все равно улыбнулся: — Ты пришел. Тихо, не желая навязывать свое горе, а я удержал тебя. И никогда не отпущу, — старший из мужчин наблюдал, как улыбка Уилла стала шире после этих слов: честных, простых и посвященных ему, а румянец окрасил щеки. — Ты хотел свободно летать. Поэтому мы попытались, — он проглотил эмоции, которые засели в горле, и Уилл мог слышать их. — Мы планировали сбежать под покровом ночи незамеченными. Вместе, — голос ужесточился, и подбородок Ганнибала опустился на грудь. Уилл видел, как старший мужчина изучал обнаженные пальцы его ног. Было что-то странным образом интимное в том, что они оба были вместе босиком, восстанавливая воспоминания о детстве, как если бы собирались прямо здесь и сейчас опустить ноги в озерную воду и болтать ими. Возможно, именно так они делали много лет назад. Сосредоточившись на неподвижном лице, Уилл мог ощутить ясные воспоминания, проходящие перед глазами Ганнибала: он воспроизводил события в сознании, тщательно изучая каждое действие, чтобы увидеть, где все могло измениться и получить другой результат. Уиллу интересовался тем, как часто Ганнибал раздирал прошлое на части, пытаясь найти промах и вину, что прошила ткань их существования. Как часто Ганнибал фантазировал о жизни, которая могла бы быть, и попытался понять, кем они оба были бы теперь, если бы были друг с другом? Вкус сожаления, резонирующий в Ганнибале, заставил Уилла усомниться во всем, что он о знал об этом мужчине.  
  
      Придвинувшись ближе, Уилл провел ладонью по спине Ганнибала, кончики пальцев пробежали по костям и мышцам и грубой коже выжженной отметки, навсегда запятнавшей тело, — он изучал контуры другого мужчины, несмотря на слои одежды между ними. Они оба носили шрамы — их история была написана на их коже. От прикосновения Ганнибал расслабился. Сколько раз его сила вела Уилла? Переполняла его, сражалась с ним, защищала его? Стремительно возрастающие мысли Уилла замолчали, когда Ганнибал наклонился к нему.  
  
      — Меня выпороли розгами и запретили заходить в библиотеку — один из мальчиков рассказал библиотекарю о том, что я тайно выносил книги. Мы читали вместе на нашем дереве; на несколько часов теряясь для человечества в Шекспире или Данте.  
  
      Уилл подавил еще один смешок: — Я думал ты был немым?  
  
      —  _Ты_  читал мне.  
  
      — Должно быть это было ужасно для тебя, — Уилл усмехнулся, игриво подталкивая Ганнибала плечом. Когда учился в школе, он боялся читать перед классом, ведь как только пристальное внимание обращалось к нему и тексту, который необходимо было прочитать, он тормозил или заикался. Их ожидание слышать и видеть подавляло его.  
  
      — На самом деле это одно из моих самых успокаивающих воспоминаний, Уилл. В ту ночь, когда я был наказан, ты прокрался в мою комнату, стащив для меня несколько книг, — улыбка Ганнибала на мгновение отразила ухмылку Уилла, но затем он запнулся, а его глаза потускнели в ловушке страшного воспоминания. — Ты забрался в постель и заснул в моих объятиях, — сердце Уилла болело за тех двух мальчиков, которые нашли друг друга в такой безнадежной темноте, и в то же время его тело напряглось, боясь того, что произойдет. — Остальные мальчики проснулись раньше нас, и это решило нашу судьбу. Видишь ли, у них была ставка. М…  
  
      — Мешочек вареных конфет, — закончил Уилл, глядя на пятно на стене и чувствуя, что Ганнибал замер. — Мне снился сон и до сих пор иногда снится. Я выиграл или восторжествовал в чем-то неясном и достал сверток из кармана, затем открыл смятую запачканную бумагу и поделился сладостями со зверем на пьедестале…  _Тобой_ , — это было до того, как сон поглотила тьма, и Уилл был оторван от существа, а рука вырвана из руки; иногда он тонул, иногда — бесконечно падал сквозь ночь. Каждый раз сон заканчивался ужасом, и теперь он знал почему.  
  
      — Ты грезил обо мне, — пробормотал Ганнибал почти про себя. Возможно, знание о том, что он присутствовал в жизни Уилла, даже в такой абстрактной форме, немного облегчило боль, охватывающую десятилетиями. Тепло этой мысли притупилось, когда Ганнибал приготовился продолжать: — Выигранные сладости — первое, что заставило меня произнести звук. Они захотели воспользоваться тобой той ночью, но им так и не удалось заставить меня говорить, однако разбудили то, что было спящим. Они держали тебя,  _он_  держал тебя, — что бы ни видел Ганнибал, это было не просто воспоминание, а его пальцы сжали простыни на постели. — Двоих из них я избил до потери сознания. Третьего думал, что убил, — опустошенный воспоминаниями, Ганнибал сделал еще один глубокий вдох, и глоток воздуха хорошо спрятал эмоции.  
  
      Ожидая, Уилл знал, что произойдет дальше. Это было похоже на дежа вю, словно видеть что-то второй раз. Моменты, о которых говорил Ганнибал, казалось, резонировали в нем. Изображения и формы, вызванные словами.  
  
       _Его собственные руки. Маленькие и покрытые кровью, давят на испорченную рубашку и рот мальчика, и жизнь медленно оставляет эти глаза. Федор._  
  
      —  _Я_  сделал это, — голос Уилла дрожал. — Федор, — он услышал, как Ганнибал выдохнул так, будто задерживал дыхание в течении многих лет. — И… — затем его глаза сфокусировались на Ганнибале тогда, сильном и бесстрашном. — И потом ты заговорил, — лицо старшего мужчины ужесточилось, сдерживая вину, что грозила показать себя в форме слез. Уилл подумал, что фрагменты, которые он восстанавливал, будут воздействовать на него в большей степени, что он испытает благоговейный ужас от того, что они пережили. Еще до обрыва Уилл знал, что он способен на что угодно — хорошее и плохое. Понимание того, что эта грань проявилась так рано, не казалось таким невероятным, как он предполагал. Что  _действительно_  подавляло его, так это то, какой глубокий эффект их прошлое наложило на Ганнибала; все, чего он, Уилл, хотел — избавить мужчину от вины и раскаяния, которые так глубоко проникли в него.  
  
      Ганнибал был уверен, что его сердце остановится. Помнил. Взгляд в глаза Уилла и сосредоточенность на важности слов Ганнибала точно отражали его воспоминания. Настолько, что он не мог удержать рук от лица Уилла также, как Ганнибал держал его, когда впервые произнес имя Уилла с кровью Федора на лицах их обоих. Черной в лунном свете. Он обхватил его лицо нежно, словно Уилла могут отнять снова, если Ганнибал коснется его слишком жестко. Он делал так и много раз прежде, но не в полной ясности. Каждая деталь в Уилле каким-то образом стала больше: выдержанные линии, очерчивающая естественные контуры лица щетина, спадающие на лоб кудрявые волосы; его глаза, которые  _всегда_  смотрели на него. Бесконечные, вечные, где синий и зеленый танцуют вместе, как море после шторма. Как и его аромат. Этот человек —  _единственный_ живой человек, который держал его сердце в тисках и никогда не ослаблял хватку.  
  
      Притянув Уилла, Ганнибал коснулся губами его лба. Поцелуя почти совсем не было, но молодой мужчина позволил ему прикоснуться и склонить его, убежденный руками Ганнибала и доверчивый. Неохотно, он ослабил хватку и снова сел, пытаясь сосредоточиться на остальной части истории, которую обязан был рассказать.  
  
      — После мы побежали. Я взял тебя за руку, и мы побежали. Через дождь и грязь, — Ганнибал закрыл глаза от яркости пронзивших его чувств той ночи. Его руки лежали на бедрах вверх раскрытыми ладонями, напоминая, как бесполезны они были в спасении Уилла. Он держал его так надежно;  _он взял его_. Так близко к безопасности, а затем тот выстрел и пуля вонзившаяся в плоть Уилла. Как и тогда, когда пуля попала в цель, Ганнибал вздрогнул сейчас, но здесь, в настоящем, когда он сидел на постели в комнате посреди безвестности, это был не жестокий укус металла. Это была ладонь Уилла, скользнувшая по его собственной, которая заставила его тело реагировать так бурно. Определенно воображение взяло над ним верх, и Ганнибал открыл глаза, чтобы видеть пальцы, переплетенные с собственными. Судорожный вдох оставил его, когда он схватился за держащую руку, загипнотизированный этим прежде, чем отшатнуться. — И когда ты не смог больше идти, хотя ты никогда бы этого не признал, я нес тебя на руках.  
  
      Это была многозначительная пауза, пропитанная ожиданием одного и ужасом другого. Ганнибал мог чувствовать пульс рядом с собственным, и это сердцебиение успокаивало. Не просто еще одно сердцебиение, а сердцебиение  _Уилла_. Оно билось напротив его кожи — секретный код, который понимали только двое.  
  
      — А потом? — мягко подтолкнул Уилл, сжимая руку Ганнибала для поддержки.  
  
      — И затем мы пришли к военной границе. Высокой, мокрой и увенчанной проволокой. Мы бы пересекли ее, но они настигли нас, когда я помогал тебе забраться. Ты упал.  _Мы_  упали, разделенные, — вспоминая голос Уилла, Ганнибал поморщился: тонкий в окружившем их потоке, стыдливо признающийся, что не может подняться; решающий, что Ганнибал должен оставить его.  
  
      — Я помню брешь, и как держал твою руку сквозь нее, — голос Уилла звучал все быстрее и увереннее по мере того, как изображения мелькали у него в голове, словно слайд-шоу. — Я сказал тебе уходить, — добавил молодой мужчина твердым голосом.  _Он_  сказал  _Ганнибалу_  уходить: умолял старшего мальчика, упрямого и губительно преданного.  
  
      Кивнув, Ганнибал поднял руку Уилла, чтобы прижать губы в поцелуе также, как он сделал той ночью. Руку сейчас сильную, жесткую, но остающуюся такой же прекрасной для Ганнибала. Остающуюся той же рукой, которую он никогда не хотел отпускать. — Я прошу прощения, — голос Ганнибала был смиренным и, как дождем, которым они были залиты той ночью, пропитанным сожалением. Неумолимым и невыносимым. Мягкий фыркающий смешок вырвал Ганнибала из мрачных грез.  
  
      — Простить за что? За то, что ты вытащил нас из безысходности? За обеспечение того, что тебя не поймали, чтобы мы могли быть здесь и сейчас? Или ты просишь прощения за то, что  _единственный_  раз ты сделал так, как я просил? — упрекнул его Уилл. Кожу на руке еще покалывало в месте соприкосновения с губами. В этот момент он был загипнотизирован Ганнибалом, улавливая каждое небольшое движение и каждый глубокий слог. Это было похоже на задумчивость.  
  
      Низкий звук раздался из груди Ганнибала, удивленного словами Уилла. Угрызения его совести постепенно ослабли, чтобы позволить удовольствию от компании мужчины рядом с собой проникнуть до костей: — Любить тебя было не единственной клятвой, которую я дал себе той ночью. Я также пообещал никогда не оставлять тебя снова, и что ты всегда будешь знать где я. Я сдержал их все, временами противореча тому, о чем ты просил меня.   
  
      Уилл покачал головой: — Если бы ты просто сказал это пару лет назад, возможно, некоторые вещи были бы более легкими для понимания.  
  
      — Не согласен. Ты понял только здесь и сейчас, приблизившись к этой точке на своих собственных ногах, — возразил Ганнибал, и ему не нужно было подробно рассказывать о действиях Уилла, которые были необходимы, чтобы привести их сюда. Убийство Дракона ознаменовало вступление в новый этап между ними, потому как Уилл понял и принял себя полностью и, следовательно, Ганнибала.  
  
      Уилл издал забавный звук несогласия, но больше не настаивал на этом вопросе: — Так, — он замешкался и нахмурил брови, рука чувствовала себя как дома: пальцы Ганнибала в желании продолжения сильнее сжались на ладони, что вызвало довольный вздох Уилла. — Ты любил меня, как любил Мишу. Обеспечивая защиту и покровительство, — это было наполовину утверждением, а наполовину вопросом, и младший из мужчин беспокоился о правильности затронутых им нитей, распутывающих истину, которую ему нужно было услышать.  
  
      Ганнибал поджал губы на вопрос, а пульс Уилла участился под его рукой: — Какой бы мой ответ ты предпочел? — следующий за словами момент позволил Ганнибалу внимательно изучить реакции на его вопрос. Молодой мужчина сглотнул, широко распахнутые глаза опустились на губы Ганнибала так быстро, что это легко было бы пропустить; частое дыхание заставляло его губы невольно дрожать, кончик языка пробежал по ним, а затем Уилл прикусил нижнюю — все это удивительно бессознательно. Улыбка Ганнибала расширилась, а румянец расцвел на щеках Уилла, когда он это заметил.  
  
      — Это не ответ, — пробормотал Уилл. Голубые глаза обыскали комнату на предмет отвлечения от пристального взгляда, но возвращались —  _всегда_  возвращались к Ганнибалу. Ладонь, прижатая к ладони Ганнибала, начала потеть, но Уилл не отдернул ее обратно. Ганнибал действительно дал ему достаточно ответов, и реальное понимание отражалось на лице Уилла.  
  
      — Когда мы были детьми — да. Я видел в тебе такую же наивную открытость, какую потерял в Мише, и хотел позаботиться о тебе. Но всегда было что-то еще, что привязывало меня к тебе, интерес или родство.  _Понимание_ , — Ганнибал остановился, внимательно прослеживая вены на тыльной стороне руки Уилла. — Встреча с тобой, как с взрослым, дала мне возможность восхищаться тобой по-другому, — их взгляды встретились, а пальцы Ганнибала остановили прослеживание дорожек и сами по себе двинулись к лицу Уилла, чтобы заправить за ухо завиток. Ганнибал позволил себе наслаждаться текстурой мягких прядей и дрожью, пробегающую сквозь Уилла от его слов или касания — он не был уверен точно. — Но ты уже знал это, м?  
  
      Уилл обнаружил, что пялится. Он знал и знал где-то в глубине души очень долгое время — это было очевидно теперь, когда поднялось на поверхность, раскрываясь прекрасной истиной: быть любимым и желанным целиком и полностью ни больше, ни меньше. Губы его шевелились, но слова умирали в горле, а он охотно был пойман глазами Ганнибала, его руками, его словами. Подушечка большого пальца Ганнибала мягко пробежала по нижней губе Уилла, и его глаза закрылись от нежности прикосновения. Также неожиданно, как касание, палец исчез. Молодой мужчина почти поддался навстречу воздуху, где была рука, но вместо этого его подбородок опустился на грудь, а глаза остались закрытыми в попытке сдержать свои чувства.  
  
      — Итак, чего ты хочешь от меня, Уилл? — вопрос Ганнибала был нежным, не требование в его словах, а лишь просьба об установлении границ.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — едва слышный ответ.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя одного подумать?  
  
      Уилл не мог не усмехнуться и хмыкнул. Конечно, Ганнибал предложил освободить свою комнату, чтобы Уилл мог подумать в одиночку: — Нет, — последнее сильное слово.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — голос Ганнибала был низким и близким к шепоту. Обещание, которое танцевало по коже Уилла. Моргнув, он осмелился встретить взгляд Ганнибала.  
  
      — Нет, — Уилл объявил это так, словно только что принял решение внутри, словно он только что позволил себе признать собственные желания. — Ты играл в самую длинную игру в истории, Ганнибал… — он нежно выдохнул имя, когда рука вернулась к его лицу, длинные пальцы не спеша огладили черты: от его лба провели к виску, проследили за линией челюсти, провели вниз по переносице и затем, наконец, снова прошлись по губам.  
  
      — Все стоило того, чтобы быть здесь, — ответил Ганнибал рассеянно, поскольку он сосредоточился на Уилле: теперь у него было разрешение касаться без предлога, и он потерялся в собственном удовольствии. Его большой палец проследил путь по вершине подбородка Уилла, рисуя вертикальную линию вниз по шее над адамовым яблоком, которое дернулось под его прикосновением. Положив ладонь на шею другого, он почувствовал пульс под кожей, такой удивительно сильный и живой. Даже если Уилл не мог этого сказать, Ганнибал мог чувствовать любовь, передающуюся через кожу. Его рука опускалась все ниже, пока не достигла ключицы, которую очертила по рубашке Уилла. Все это время Ганнибал считал удары сердца мужчины, находя огромное удовольствие в том, что его грудь начала приподниматься чаще с нетерпеливым ожиданием.  
  
      Уилл тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь побороть сухость во рту. Он был не совсем уверен, какую черту они переступили между ними и, в то же время, это виделось таким же естественным, как дыхание. Признание и наслаждение вниманием мужчины не было новым для Уилла, но желание вернуть их —  _было_. Возможно, не совсем новое, но недавно обнаруженное. Мужчина, который знал его лучше, чем он сам, с тех пор, как он был мальчишкой, и ближе всех, кого он когда-либо знал. В сравнении, это чувствовалось как падение в океан. И все же, он ощущал жар, крадущийся вверх по шее, словно это был первый раз, когда его ласкали. Ганнибал, Уилл знал, считает его ценной экспозицией, к которой только ему было позволено прикоснуться и видеть. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько же уникальным и прекрасным, как с этим мужчиной. Уилл не был уверен, что он это заслужил.  
  
      — Мне бы хотелось помнить это также ясно, как и ты, словно это было в  _этой_  жизни, — Уилл хотел сказать, что хотел бы никогда не забывать, но в этом не было нужды. Ганнибал просто улыбнулся. Кем бы они стали, если бы они не были оторваны друг от друга? Что могли бы сделать?  
  
      — Для меня сейчас это тоже другая жизнь, и, возможно, мы должны сосредоточиться на жизни, которую имеем. Воссоединенными вместе. Если это то, чего ты хочешь.  
  
      Уилл только прогудел в согласии, а его беспокойные мысли затихли, когда большой палец Ганнибала нашел уязвимое место прямо за мочкой уха Уилла, и он снова прикрыл глаза — ощущение было головокружительным. Медленное поглаживание этого пальца заставило его сердце пропустить удар, и он почувствовал себя изголодавшимся по прикосновениям. Открыв потемневшие глаза и взглянув на мужчину рядом с ним, Уилл мог видеть, что он знал. Удовлетворение наложилось на черты Ганнибала, и он не заботился о том, чтобы скрыть его. Уилл почти засмеялся, но воздух покинул его с нервным и рваным выдохом. Это был ответ сам по себе.  
  
       — Если ты хочешь связной беседы, Ганнибал, возможно, тебе следует перестать трогать меня.  
  
      — У нас есть много времени для связного разговора, — промурлыкал Ганнибал, так же поглощенный контактом, как и другой. — Мы оба были слишком одиноки друг без друга. Это то, как ты выразился, правильно? — голос мужчины низко вибрировал, и Уилл задрожал от скрытого значения весомых слов.  
  
       _Мы одиноки друг без друга._  
  
      Это  _были_  слова Уилла. Уилл научился принимать свою изоляцию, но познав общество Ганнибала, он не мог оставить его в покое. Он  _всегда_  возвращался к нему. Судьба и обстоятельства возвращают их друг к другу, как элементы сложной головоломки, созданной только из двух частей.  
  
      — Как мотылек и пламя, — выдохнул Уилл.  
  
      Губы Ганнибала изогнулись в несогласии: — Как луна и море.  
  
      Уилл фыркнул: — Кто есть кто?  
  
      — Я не думаю, что это действительно важно.  
  
      — Так это делает из тебя луну? — парировал Уилл с понимающей улыбкой.  
  
      — И делает из тебя море — единственное в темном хаосе Вселенной, что вежливо и великодушно отражает собственный свет луны обратно, — ответил Ганнибал, и его рука, которая изучала Уилла, все еще оставалась на щеке мужчины, а кончики пальцев переплетались с волосами.  
  
      — И поэтому я в милости твоей гравитации? — Уилл почувствовал, что смягчился под держащей рукой — прикосновение могло легко вести его сейчас, и он знал, что не станет сопротивляться любому решению, которое будет принято — оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе, как тело Ганнибала не сопротивлялось его воле на скале. Образ юного Ганнибала, несущего его сквозь дождь и грязь к  _почти_  достигнутой безопасности, проецировался в сознании; оставшаяся преданность эволюционировала, и это выглядело, как никому неизвестная интерпретация понятия, но это было то, чего требовал и чем дорожил Уилл, и он этого хотел. Уилл приблизился к мужчине, чьи слова были достаточно близкими, чтобы, соприкасаясь, дразнить его кожу.  
  
      — В данном случае, я считаю, что мы отданы на милость друг друга, — Ганнибал искал в глубине глаз жар, что отражал его собственный.  
  
      — Что произойдет, когда луна встретит море? — губы Уилла трепетали, проговаривая слова, и Ганнибал притянул его еще ближе — румяная щека к щеке, а его губы задели ухо Уилла. Пальцы немного сильнее сжали кожу и хлопок. Он почувствовал головокружение, нежно держащая его голову рука была единственным, что оставляло его в вертикальном положении. Горячее дыхание касалось его уха.  
  
      — Луна утонет в бесконечных глубинах моря, и никогда не захочет больше, чем окружающие ее объятия, — Уилл закрыл глаза, зная, что собственное дыхание покинуло его с едва слышным стоном. Губы Ганнибала изогнулись в улыбке, которую он мог чувствовать на своей коже. За улыбкой последовал мягкий поцелуй, и большой палец погладил уголок рта, когда еще один поцелуй прижался к его щеке, но на этот раз чуть ниже. Другой поцелуй опустился так близко к его губам, что Уилл, казалось, перестал дышать. А затем призрачное касание к уголку губ, запечатанное большим пальцем. Они отдалились, и Уилл перевел дыхание. Ожидание казалось феноменальным: он мог чувствовать движение отдельных молекул и смещение в пространстве вокруг них, почти слышал треск электричества в воздухе. Первый раскат грома неизбежен.  
  
      Ганнибал сдержался, потому что не был уверен. Он знал, что однажды его губы встретятся с губами Уилла, и все будет решено: он пропал, он принадлежит Уиллу настолько, насколько тот принадлежит ему. Нежность против страсти. Половина его хотела поглотить и погрузиться, окунуться в глубину другого мужчины и потеряться там, а другая половина отчаянно хочет смаковать и мягко танцевать по поверхности, снимая каждый изысканный слой за слоем и наслаждаться каждым моментом, каждым движением, каждым звуком. Ганнибал колебался, проводя носом по носу мужчины. Глубокое дыхание эхом отражались в другом. Медленно облизнув губы, Ганнибал собрал особенный вкус кожи Уилла во рту, позволяя ему омыть язык. Он издал довольный звук, и расслабленные губы разомкнулись, заставляя его вздрогнуть: они были так близко, что его нижняя губа коснулась верхней губы Уилла. Он мог видеть молодого мужчину явно даже с закрытыми глазами. Все, что он потерял вернулось, это и многое другое. Ему нужно было увидеть его,  _своего_  Уилла. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Уилл смотрит прямо на него, их лбы прижаты друг к другу.  
  
      — Я дома, — прошептал Ганнибал, и прежде чем он имел возможность претендовать на поцелуй, Уилл приподнял подбородок, пользуясь возможностью, а их губы наконец встретились: мягко, легко, но на долгое время они остались неподвижными. Отпустив ладонь Уилла, рука Ганнибала оплела другую сторону его лица, чтобы коснуться его как можно быстрее. Когда молодой человек отступил, удовлетворенно ловящий дыхание, Ганнибал не знал, но они еще не закончили. Он остановился на мгновение, последняя ниточка его терпения порвалась без возможности восстановления.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь? — промурлыкал Ганнибал.  
  
      — Просто поцелуй меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Если честно… У меня есть… еще 1К слов «всяких вещей» (я остановилась там, где они лежат в постели), но я не уверена нужно ли оставить финал здесь, на поцелуе, или вы знаете. Непристойности под вопросом. Единственный раз в жизни я чувствую, что запятнаю историю пошлостью – эти бесценные дети прошли так много. Сейчас они снова вместе… и этого достаточно. Я не знаю.  
> Так что, думаю, все зависит от вас… Дайте мне знать ниже (в отзывах)!  
> \---  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Итак, история о приютских мальчиках, нашедших друг друга во тьме, на данный момент завершена. Большое спасибо, что читали! Не забудьте поставить «Kudos <3» на странице оригинальной работы, ну и мне, если перевод пришелся Вам по вкусу :)  
> Еще раз спасибо за прочтение!


	3. (Занавесочное продолжение)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэээй, господа! Переводчик слегка слепой, но активно исправляется: автор-таки порадовал тем небольшим кусочком, который первоначально не вошел в главу и который я поначалу не обнаружил. Но вот потерянная частичка здесь. Кроме того, автор также поделилась своим желанием продолжить вести эту историю, так что, возможно, в будущем появится еще работа или несколько в этой серии, поэтому не забывайте ставить «Kudos <3» на странице оригинальной работы - дайте знать, что Вам нравится и Вы хотите продолжения :)  
> Приятного аппетита! :з

      Склонив голову, Ганнибал прикоснулся своим ртом к другому, язык проследил линию по губам, и они легко раскрылись. Он углубил поцелуй, принимая от Уилла то, что часто играло в глубине его глаз уже много лет. Язык скользнул вглубь, открывая мягкость, теплоту и влажность, а вкус был таким, как он ожидал: простым, чистым и неповторимым, и Ганнибал подумал, что это чрезвычайно увлекательно. Его сила и слабость, объединенные в одном существе.  
  
      Вобрав стон губами, Ганнибал ослабил хватку, и его руки соскользнули вниз по щетине и мягкой шее, а большие пальцы неспешно погладили обнаруженные ранее чувствительные места, наслаждаясь тем, как молодой мужчина тает под его прикосновениями.  
  
      Уилл осознал, что крепко держался за свитер Ганнибала, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Его уносил поток всего этого. Воспоминаний, эмоций, действий. Он глубоко дышал носом, пока безудержный рот сливался с его. Но он не остановил его, он этого хотел. Нуждался в этом.  
  
      Чувствительные и смелые пальцы начали исследовать тело мужчины рядом, проводя поверх костей и мышц, запоминая желанные изгибы сквозь плотный материал одежды. Как бы чувствовалось трение кожи о кожу? Кончики пальцев двинулись вверх до не сокрытой одеждой шеи, наконец-то касаясь кожи Ганнибала с определенным намерением. С целью. Мягкая, теплая пульсация заставляла его вибрировать. И теперь настала его очередь пить стоны другого мужчины. Тактильный голод. Обоих.  
  
      Годы развернулись в сознании Уилла. Долгие, потерянные годы. Одиночество друг без друга. Что-то в нем щелкнуло. Слегка оттолкнув Ганнибала, его руки опустились до края разделяющей их вещи. Нырнув под материал, его ладони скользнули по мышцам, которые напряглись при его прикосновении — тело равномерно вздымалось.  
  
      Руки Ганнибала, лежащие на другом мужчине, остановились, замершие от ощущения ладоней на его коже. Внезапность желания Уилла пробудила его собственную жажду. Пальцы расстегнули пуговицы рубашки, ловко справляясь и раскрывая ее, и скользнули по талии молодого мужчины, притянув ближе. Он выдохнул в рот, который держал в плену, руки были на обнаженной коже Уилла в единственном желании почувствовать его, исследовать эти неизвестные глубины. Он провел по гладкой коже вокруг Уилла, осторожно избегая еще свежих синяков и ран, а ладони погладили мышцы спины возле позвоночника: гладкие изгибы, связки и кости, удерживающие жизнь вместе. От ощущений касания, молодой мужчина выгнулся, прижимаясь ближе к Ганнибалу.  
  
      Уилл не был уверен, что было перед ними дальше. Разочарованный в одежде, которую он не мог снять, не отрываясь от поцелуя — их первого поцелуя, он положил руки на шею Ганнибала, а пальцы бродили по коже, отыскивая скрытые точки удовольствия. Он провел пальцами по прямым волосам, где-то в голове удивляясь забавной мысли о том, сколько раз он думал испортить идеальный вид другого мужчины. Его кожа горела там, где Ганнибал касался его, и волны распространяясь по всему телу, будто от камушка, брошенного в воду. Еще нетронутые части ныли в ожидании своей очереди. Нежно прижимаясь к лицу, руки вернулись на его щеки, когда губы оторвались от его собственных, а лоб уперся в лоб, и двое мужчин затаили дыхание.  
  
      — Если мы продолжим, — начал Ганнибал, тяжело дыша, — То рискуем вновь открыть наши раны, — с этими словами кончики пальцев слегка обрисовали заживающий порез на щеке Уилла.  
  
      Уилл позволил себе небольшой смешок: — Когда было иначе, Ганнибал, — он поддался вперед, сталкиваясь кончиком носа с другим. Момент размышления, и руки Ганнибала упали с лица. Пока мужчина вставал, Уилл с любопытством смотрел на него, а затем улыбнулся, когда тот схватился за низ своего свитера и поднял над головой только для того, чтобы сбросить на пол. Поднявшись тоже, Уилл отправил расстегнутую рубашку в общую кучку. Улыбка распространялась по мере того, как он размышлял о том, насколько не похож на Ганнибала этот жест, но он быстро забыл об этом, поскольку увидел, что мужчина сбросил брюки и откинул одеяло на кровати.  
  
      — Мне все равно хотелось бы быть осторожным, — промурлыкал он, опускаясь на мягкий матрац, ожидая второго. Ганнибал наблюдал, как Уилл анализировал его мгновение, а затем отразил действия и разместился рядом, матрас прогнулся — редкое ощущение и совершенно приятное. Его руки не дали времени телу Уилла приспособится, двигаясь сами по себе и оборачиваясь вокруг его фигуры, чтобы привлечь к себе со вздохом облегчения и предвкушения. Он так долго жаждал тепла Уилла, и вот теперь он прижался к нему. Пальцы вжались в его спину, и они, казалось, сложились вместе, составляя самую прекрасную и сложную головоломку, состоящую всего из двух частей. Воздух вокруг них был тихим, ощущаясь так, будто весь мир затаил дыхание, и же таким тяжелым, как в ожидании шторма. Без слов, Ганнибал мурлыкал от удовольствия, как и Уилл…


End file.
